You Look Terrible
by Total Batman Obsession
Summary: Harvey is sick but refuses to go home, Louis Mike and Donna to the rescue :) First Suits fanfic so tell me if its okay (Also the usual I don't own suits)


**This is the first and probably the last Suits fanfic I'll do**

 **I don't know for sure though, anything can happen right?**

 **Point is I love the show and the fanfic**

 **You guys are doing great**

 **Did you know Gabriel reads some of these?!**

 **But what is with all the Louis hate? Sure he's a jerk sometimes but so is Harvey**

 **Do I side with Harvey 100% of the time because I love him? Yes**

 **Do Louis' actions anger me sometimes? Yes**

 **But some people are making it unrealistic, not everyone! Some people are putting the right amount of him being a jerk but others take it a tad too far so this is me sticking up for him.**

SUITS SUITS SUITS

I get to the office when I normally do, 8 am after spending the night with Mike going over the case for tomorrow. The kid has been working hard and looks as bad as I do, when this is over I'll let him have the afternoon off, no use for an exhausted associate after all. I walk by Mike on my way to my office and he's very lucky he's on time; I'm not in the mood today.

"Find anything?" I ask. His head whips up from his computer.

"Not since last night, I know there's something in here but I can't find it."

"Keep looking, we have enough evidence but we have to be prepared."

"Yeah I know, I'm on it Harvey," he appeases, voice full of determination.

"Good," I nod in approval and turn to leave.

"Um Harvey, are you okay...?"

"I'm fine, get back to work."

He looks like he's about to protest but he thinks better of it and turns back to the computer.

"Good boy," I murmur and walk to my office.

"Donna, please tell me you-" I see the coffee at my desk and give a look of relief.

"Married to you remember," she assures me as I pass her desk and go into my office.

"How long was it?" I ask over the intercom.

"Seven years," she laughs.

I smirk at her and drink the liquid gold. After an hour of going through other cases and trying to find evidence for my clients and things we can twist in court I develop a headache, probably from the temperature of the room, it has become very hot. I turn the air conditioner on and keep working, ignoring the insistent ache.

I rub my temples after another hour when it becomes persistently worse and I take a break and grab some water from the refrigerator in my office. At eleven-thirty Mike comes in excitedly, barging into my office, like he so often does.

"I've got it Harvey," he grins and slams a highlighted piece of paper onto my desk.

"That's great, keep your voice down. I'm sure Jessica is very happy to know you're working but let's try and use our inside voices from now on," I patronise him.

"Right sorry, you're sick."

"I am not sick, shut up so I can read this," I insist to him and read what he's found whilst he makes himself comfortable on my couch. It should bother me that he does these things but it really doesn't, it actually bothers me that what he does doesn't bother me. He and I have boundaries but this isn't a typical boss/employee relationship, he may or may not realise it but I let a lot of the things he does slip by. Unless I am on the phone I allow him to just stroll into my office when he's got something, he makes himself comfortable and even touches my stuff (I gave him to Louis when he touched my records too much) my point is I give him a lot of leeway and he does work hard. I think he's become my friend...

"We can use this," I nod at him and he grins again.

"See my thinking was I wasn't looking in the right place, turns out I wasn't so I went back further and found this."

"Good, I'll add this to the file. Here, a present for you," I throw him another file, he catches it and I don't have to threaten to fire him for being a bad catcher.

"For me? You shouldn't have. Oh I wonder what it is," he opens the file as if it is a present and reads the name and the case. "The Bertinelli Case? How did you know?" He pretends to look thrilled, and I laugh despite having a headache and feeling increasingly cold as the conversation progresses.

"I had a feeling that's what you would want, I'm great at gift giving now get out of here kid before I take it back," I smile back at him and he gets up and turns to go.

"I know I asked earlier but seriously, are you okay? I don't have that whole 'I pretend not to care' thing you've got going so I'll just say you look really pale and you're head is kind of sweaty."

"I'm fine kid, just go do your work before I feed you to Louis," I insist to him so he fake shivers, grins and leaves.

"The puppy has a point, you haven't looked well for a couple of days now," she buts in over the intercom.

"I'm fine Donna."

"If you say so," she sighs.

I turn off the air conditioner and try not to shiver but I get back to work. I tell Donna to remind the kid to eat at twelve-thirty, like all of us he skips meals as an associate in favour of doing work or sometimes he just gets lost in it, I was the same, however he's always skipping breakfast because he's always late therefore I get Donna to remind the puppy to eat if he's going to be working till late tonight.

At One pm I get the lovely privilege of a Louis visit.

"Look I found something for our case!" He grins at me and I give him a smile back.

Jessica told me to do a case with him, said I was supposed to be nice and that I should 'try to work with him or you're next few cases will all be Pro-Bono'. I'm trying to be nice, it's not easy...

"Good, what did you find?"

He frowns, taking in my appearance.

"You look terrible!"

"Thanks Louis, appreciate the confidence boost. Oh and I'll tell Rene you said that, he won't be pleased to know your opinion of his suits."

"It's not the suit Harvey! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?!"

"Every morning to style my hair, I look great," I smirk at him.

"No you look feverish, seriously go home." I ignore his advice.

"Yeah well my health isn't actually up for discussion, now shut up and tell me what you found?"

"I found this in finances, double checked it. Look Harvey, we can use this!" He grins at me again and I read his highlighted parts and nod.

"Here take this," I reluctantly hand over my folder. "This is all the information Mike and I have gathered on this case."

He skims through it and nods.

"I love it; we are going to smash this case Harvey!"

"Easily," I say to him then I pat my stomach, I feel strange...

He says something else but I don't hear it because I feel nauseous.

"What?"

"I just asked if Mike could run through this for me, see if he finds anything," he frowns in concern.

"I'll get Mike on it and-," I grab for the bin right next to my foot and I heave the contents of my stomach up. I grab a tissue from my desk and wipe my face then slump back into my chair and take a deep breath.

"If you don't go home I'm going to Jessica."

I put the tissue in the bin and Donna comes in to give it to the janitor to clean.

"I feel fine Louis, now if you don't mind-" he cuts me off.

"Harvey I'm serious, you need to go home and rest. I'll take care of everything, I'll get Mike to do your work and-" my turn to cut him off.

"He's my associate, he's not going to be doing your work and these are my cases not yours!" I stand up but the room tilts so I sit back down quickly.

"I'll only give Mike your cases and I'll get him to do all of them, I won't even look at them unless you say I can to help him," he hastens to tell me. I'm good at reading people, and all I saw was honesty then, as if his ultimate goal isn't to screw me over.

"I'm sorry Louis but I'm pretty sure you're full of it."

"Harvey we have always been rivals, always been competing but I've also always liked to think that we are friends and when another friend isn't taking care of themselves properly then the other friend should step in."

"That's great Louis, but I don't trust you," I shake my head and this makes him laugh.

"That is definitely mutual, but you're really good at reading people, am I lying?"

No he's not...which just makes me more suspicious.

"I agree with Louis, you should go home," Mike's voice comes from the door.

"Okay both of you get out and you get back to work," neither of them moves.

My face returns to the screen and I ignore them both.

"I'm not going to take your associate, I just want to help."

"You're damn right you're not taking Mike because I'm right here."

"We have always been at each other's throats, but we have also covered for each other and helped one another. There is a difference between competing and not caring about another person, I know you care about me and I care about you," I look at him again and all I see is worry mixed with honesty.

"You're still here? I have work to do, get out," I say once again but I can't seem to concentrate on the screen, I shiver slightly.

"If I agree to go home I'm making sure Donna only gets Mike to do my work and if he has questions or needs help he can come to you but Donna is going to make sure you are not taking over my cases and that you are not snooping is that understood?"

He nods and grins. I get up; the room tilts again so I cling to the desk. Then there's someone next to me, two people and they both put an arm around me in support. They walk me out of the room but I stop at Donna's desk, I'm about to speak but she gets there first.

"Make sure the puppy only does your work and keep an eye on Louis in case he pulls anything, which I don't think he will. I called Ray, he will be here soon," I nod my head and get the other two off me; I can walk on my own damn it!

I walk to the elevator without falling over but I notice the other two are still beside me.

I turn to Mike. "Don't you have work to do?"

"It can wait a second."

"Can it?" I look at him sternly and he starts to look uncertain but before I can say anything else, Louis pipes up.

"Go, I'll go with him," Louis makes a gesture of 'I've got this' and Mike nods and goes to his desk.

I walk into the elevator and Louis follows.

"Pretty sure I didn't ask for an escort, but thanks all the same," I roll my eyes and try not to look like I'm leaning heavily against the elevator wall.

"Well you can barely stand let alone walk," he insists as the elevator doors ding shut.

"I was doing fine earlier," I fume.

"Oh please, you were leaning against the wall every few feet."

I choose not to correct him, he will insist and I just can't be bothered arguing, it's not because it's true or anything...

The doors ding open and I get out, Louis follows a step behind as if he's ready to catch me, ridiculous. I walk slowly, wrapping my arms around myself and rubbing the suit jacket.

"You're getting on my nerves Louis," I complain simply because he's there.

Louis shrugs. "No different from normal then. Look I'm just trying to make sure you don't faint on the way out, you really don't look good, Harvey," he says softly, worriedly.

"Too much paper work right?" I smile at him and he grins back.

"Exactly."

We both laugh and suddenly it feels as if we are both just associates again, it's nice. I trip over my own feet and land on the floor, Louis helps me up and puts a supportive arm around me, much to my embarrassment but I don't resist.

"You okay?"

"You know me, I even make tripping look awesome," I smirk and we both laugh as we exit the building.

He helps me to the back of the car where I buckle up and shut the door on him but wind down the window a few seconds later and smirk again.

"Okay get some rest Harvey and by that I don't mean the kind that has you in your office at home, I mean sleep."

"Stay away from my puppy and you've got yourself a deal."

"Are you kidding? Donna's looking after him! No one messes with Donna."

I nod, satisfied and he smiles and nods back then turns around to walk away.

Ray begins to drive off and I can't help it.

"Did you at least like the suit your wife picked out for me?!" I yell and he turns around and rolls his eyes but grins.

"Still not married Harvey!" He yells back but he's not angry like the last time I made that joke.

I laugh as Ray drives off.


End file.
